


The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by thetrashofsomanythings



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Banter, Christmas Party, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashofsomanythings/pseuds/thetrashofsomanythings
Summary: Just a cute little kissing-under-the-mistletoe gift fic for one of my best friends! Happy holidays everyone!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyGirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/gifts).



Nina was back from Stanford for Christmas, and her parents had organized a huge party for the entire barrio. It was freezing in Washington Heights during the winter, but almost everyone was planning on attending, even Graffiti Pete.

That morning, as Nina’s parents had made their daily trip to the bodega to greet Usnavi and get their first coffee of the day, they had asked him if he was coming. They looked so happy, Usnavi couldn’t refuse.

It was an ugly sweater party. It was casual and meant to be fun, and still, he was nervous. Sure, people loved him at parties, but Vanessa would be there of course, and he hadn’t spoken to her for an extended period of time since they had broken up. The breakup had been on good terms, but the idea of talking to her like normal terrified him.

Benny would also be there. Usnavi told himself that this would be a comfort and that having his best friend there would make this so much more fun. In truth, there was another problem with Benny. Usnavi didn’t know how to explain it. He was Usnavi’s best friend, and yet, something about him brought a fluttering warmth to Usnavi’s chest. Maybe Benny being his best friend was the problem.

He pulled on his ugly sweater. It was soft and just thick enough to keep him warm on the frigid streets. He stepped outside and watched his breath form little white puffs in the air. He put on a smile and walked to the Rosario’s as the snow fell peacefully around him.

~

When Usnavi rang the doorbell, the Rosarios were busy entertaining guests, so Benny got the door. A smile spread over his face to see Usnavi. Usnavi’s nose was red from the cold, and Benny noticed how cute he looked. He stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

He led Usnavi to where Nina was pouring herself her third cup of hot cocoa. Usnavi greeted her with a grin and a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much since you’ve been away! How’s it feel to be back?”

Nina giggled and answered him, explaining how she had missed home and how it was good to be back for the holidays. She sent a glance over to Vanessa as she said this, a smile quirking over her face.

Benny thought about how true it was that everyone had missed Nina, and that the barrio hadn’t been the same without her. Smiling to himself, he stepped away from the conversation to wander to another group that he had been speaking with earlier.

“—so I’m standing there, pants half zipped, spray can in one hand and cheese whiz in the other, and I go ‘Oh, hello officer. Didn’t see ya there,’ all casual.”

“You didn’t!”

“I did. Oh, hey Benny! What’s up, man?” Pete asked.

Benny grinned. “Not much, it’s great having Nina back.”

“Oh yeah! Her parents are chill when she’s here.”

Benny laughed.

~

Usnavi looked around to find Benny, his brow furrowing when he couldn’t find him. He excused himself from Nina for a moment. He scanned the room, looking around for Benny. Not finding him, he went to the kitchen, wondering if Benny had gotten hungry and gone there in search of food.

“Usnavi!” Camila called, “Glad you came!”

Usnavi stopped for a moment to chat with her, a smile on his face while his thoughts were about finding and talking to Benny. It seemed natural to want to be close to him, but something told him that such an urge wasn’t natural. He fought it. He could want to be close to his best friend! Closeness wasn’t abnormal!

With Benny, though, it was never enough.

When Camila’s attention was taken by Daniela catching up with her about the latest gossip, Usnavi took a step back. As he walked away, he could hear Dani talking.

“So, has Nina talked to Benny recently? I hear, since she got back, she’s been meaning to…”

Usnavi didn’t stick around to hear the end of it. He had heard it before, how everyone thought Benny and Nina were perfect for each other, and that they were definitely hiding something. The idea made his stomach churn with some emotion that he couldn’t place.

Disgruntled, he made his way into a quiet hallway, wandering along its length and looking at all the pictures of the Rosarios. He smiled at the ones with Nina and her friends. Vanessa, Usnavi, and Benny, all standing with her with grins missing a couple teeth. How young they all were. How simple it all was.

A tear slid down his cheek before he noticed it, and quickly wiped it away. The Christmas music could be heard in the hallway, a bit muffled by distance and walls. He could hear all the different conversations happening and smiled. He walked back into the room, weaving through the groups to get back to Nina.

As he was looking around for Nina, he bumped into someone and stopped, fully blocked by their body. He looked up and grinned.

“Benny!” It was his usual overjoyed expression that he called from behind the counter at the bodega.

“Usnavi! I was just looking for you! Nina said you came looking for me. Funny how that is.”

“Yeah,” Usnavi replied with a chuckle. “I was just…” He second guessed telling Benny about his nostalgia. “…reminiscing over the pictures in this place. So many memories.”

“Hey geniuses!” Nina called, “look where you’re standing!”

Usnavi looked up, and his face went bright red. Benny had noticed it too.

“Oh.”

Benny laughed, and it felt like a scoff. “Oh is right. Scared, Navi?”

Usnavi joined him in laughter. “Psh, ‘course not!”

“Cause if you are, we don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Seems like you’re the one who’s scared!” Usnavi said with a lighthearted punch to his shoulder. Benny snickered at that. “I mean, I’d rather not anger the mistletoe gods, but it’s up to you.”

Benny snaked a hand around Usnavi’s waist and pulled him closer. Usnavi’s breath hitched and his pulse increased.

“Benny…” It came out much more breathless and desperate than he’d hoped.

“Yeah, Usnavi?” Benny asked. It was teasing and cocky and infuriating.

Benny’s hand came up to cup Usnavi’s face and the people around them sucked in a breath of anticipation, pausing their conversations.

Usnavi smirked and raised an eyebrow before pulling Benny down by his collar into a sweet kiss. Benny’s lips were slightly chapped where Usnavi’s were soft, and the slide of their lips together was intoxicating. 

They broke apart, and when Usnavi’s eyes fluttered open, they were wide and consumed by the realization that the two hadn’t just shared a drunken kiss compelled by social expectation. There was the same exhilaration in Benny’s eyes.

Usnavi laughed, and everything was lighthearted again. Benny smiled, and they met for another kiss.


End file.
